O que é hentai
by Karu Higurashi
Summary: *chega à hora do treinamento do time 7* Sakura: Kakash sensei ontem eu escutei minha mãe gemendo no quarto o que eles tavam fazendo? Kakash sensei: Sakura provavelmente eles tavão fazendo hentai. E quando vocês forem fazer hentai usem camisinha.
1. O que é hentai?

O que é hentai

**O que é hentai? (parti 1)**

**chega à hora do treinamento do time 7**

**Sakura: Kakash sensei ontem eu escutei minha mãe gemendo no quarto o que eles tavam fazendo?**

**Kakash sensei: Sakura provavelmente eles tavão fazendo hentai.**

**E quando vocês forem fazer hentai usem camisinha.**

**Sakura: O que é hentai e onde bota a camisinha?**

**Kakashi sensei: Depois eu falo e você bota a camisinha num lugar que caiba.**

**Sasuke: Ou seja, no amiguinho do seu namorado.**

**Naruto: Como assim sasuke?**

**Sasuke: caramba naruto você não sabe fazer hentai?**

**Naruto: O que e hentai?**

**Kakash sensei: hentai e um negocio que acontece quando duas pessoas se ama aí eles fazem hentai.**

**Naruto: ¬.¬ bela explicação kakash sensei.**

**Sasuke: Naruto hentai e quando o seu amigo eterno. apontando para as calsas do naruto entra na amiguinha**

**De uma garota.aponta para a saia da sakura entendeu?**

**Naruto: na verdade entendi. Sussurrase entendeu me explica to com vergonha de perguntar de novo.**

**Sakura: puts Naruto você e burro mesmo em, nunca vi, ate eu entendi.**

**Naruto: então explica lá na frente.**

**Sakura: kakash sensei posso ir ai na frente explicar para o Naruto?**

**Kakash sensei: Claro que sim Sakura já estava cheio de tanta duvida.**

**Sakura: bom Naruto hentai e quando acontece issopega um bonequinho do sasuke e tira a roupa do bonecoisso fica duroaponta**

**O amiguinho do boneco...**

**Naruto: então isso e hentai?**

**Sakura: com raiva seu intrometido deixa-me terminar?**

**Naruto: com medopode sim.**

**Sakura: bem como eu já disse hentai e quando isso fica duroaponta de novo para o amiguinho do boneco**

**Do sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Você num ta explicando isso para o naruto?**

**Sakura: sim. Porque?**

**Sasuke: e porque ta usando um boneco com minha cara?E não a do naruto?**

**Sakura: e porque eu não tenho boneco do narutoamostra os bolsos da saia e cai a colesão de bonecos do sasuke**

**Kakash sensei: continue Sakura.**

**Sakura: BOM como já disse 2 vezes hentai e quando isso aqui ta duroaponta para o amiguinho do boneco do sasuke**

**Aí ele pega isso duro e bota aquipega uma boneca da kurenai e aponta para a amiguinha da boneca ai eles**

**Fazem assim ófaz uma encenação dos bonecos fazendo hentai**

**Naruto: Isso não pode.**

**Kakash sensei: Naruto acho que todos nos queremos saber porque?**

**Naruto: O sasuke tem 12 anos e a kurenai tem... Tem... Muitos anos.**

**Kakash sensei: naruto isso e só uma explicação.**

**Sakura: Entendeu Naruto?**

**Naruto: Sim vamos fazer hentai Sakura?**

**Sakura: Bate na cabeça do narutoNUNCA.**

**Naruto: você me deixou com um galo, mais quando eu crescer eu vou fazer, gritandoto certo.**

**Sasuke: naruto cala a boca.**

**Naruto: Olhando o sasuke**

**Sakura: Naruto nem ouse encarar o sasuke**

**Sasuke: Naruto você e tão idiota aposto que nunca será um hokagi**

**Kakash sensei: Parem de brigar**

**aparece Gaara, kankuro e temari.**

**Gaara: Ohayoo perdedores**

**Naruto: perdedor é você aposto que não sabe o que e hentai?**

**Gaara: Naruto sei sim o que e hentai.**

**Naruto: então fala o que é?**

**Gaara: fala você já que sabe, ou não sabe?**

**Naruto: hentai e quando dois bonecos o do sasuke e o da kurenai se encaixam.**

**Sakura: bate com a mão no rostovocê não tinha entendido nada né Naruto?**

**Naruto: Não.**

**Sakura: é porque você disse que tinha entendido?**

**Naruto: Eu não disse isso.**

**Sakura: disse sim.**

**Kakash sensei: pega a cadeira e sentaisso vai ser interessante.**

**aparece Rock Lee, tenten e neji.**

**Rock Lee: Ohayoo minna. O que quê ta acontecendo aqui kakash sensei?**

**Kakash sensei: Eu tava ensinando hentai para esses lunáticos, aí o naruto pediu para a sakura explicar para.**

**Ele. Ela explicou tudo, Aí ele falou que entendeu é agora ele diz que não entendeu, é ela fala que ele disse.**

**Que entendeu é agora que ele fala que não entendeu e é o que realmente aconteceu.**

**Rock Lee: ¬¬ entendi tudo kakash sensei.**

**Sakura: vira de costas para o naruto.**

**Rock Lee: taca uma bolinha de papel na cabeça da sakura**

**Sakura: Naruto isso e o cumulo taca bolinha de papel e muita idiotice.**

**Naruto: eu não taquei nada**

**Neji: não tinha visto nadae quem foi então Naruto?**

**Tenten: Neji você tem algo para fazer hoje de noite?enquanto rola a briga**

**Neji: Não porque?**

**Tenten: Aceitar sair para jantar fora?**

**Neji: E melhor do que ver essa idiotice**

**Temari: Neji e tenten posso ir com vocês?enquanto rola a briga**

**Neji e tenten: pode sim temari.**

**Kankuro: O posso ir com vocês?**

**Neji, Tenten e Temari: Claro que sim.**

**Neji: depois eu volto para saber quem tacou a bolinha de papel.**

**Rock Lee: rindoque idiotas eu taquei a bolinha de papel.**

**Naruto e Sakura: Eu te pego Lee.**

**Kakash sensei: eu quero da minha aula.**

**Naruto e Sakura: gomen sensei.**

**Kakash sensei: Alguém tem duvida sobre hentai?**

**Sasuke: você ta com problema de memória sensei?o naruto tem duvida e claro.**

**Naruto: como você sabe que eu tenho duvida?**

**Kakash sensei: o que você acha que e hentai naruto?**

**Naruto: hentai e quando dois bonecos o do sasuke e da kurenai se encaixa.**

**Kakash sensei: não e quando uma pessoa encaixa seu brinquedinho.**

**Kakash sensei: liga para ankoanko vem aqui**

**Anko chega**

**Kakash sensei: ele bota isso aquiaponta para o amiguinho dele e bota aquiaponta para a amiguinha da Anko**

**Naruto: agora entendi sensei.**

**O treino acaba.**

**Naruto: Tchau**

**Sakura: Tchau**

**Sasuke:...**

**Kakash sensei: sussurra até nunca.**


	2. 2ª tentativa

O que é hentai

**O que é hentai? (parti 2)**

**Bom sem sucesso do seu treinamento interrompido por uma pergunta idiota "O que é hentai".**

**Kakash sensei: Chega no local do treinamento com esperando não obter sucesso de novo Ohayoo desapontado.**

**Sasuke: cochicha Sakura aposto que é uma coisa ridícula que iremos aprender hoje.**

**Naruto: pensando O que é hentai mesmo? levanta a mão eu, eu me escolhe?**

**Kakash sensei: com muita raiva, caindo os cabelos e saindo fogo pelas ventas fala Naruto!**

**Naruto: O que é hen... interrompido**

**Sasuke: Amarra Naruto amordasando-o fala sensei.**

**Kakash sensei: Arigato Sasuke, como não "gosto" do Naruto, entre aspaz, hoje vocês comam, brinquem se divirtao a vontade aponta para Naruto menos você.**

**Naruto: Com vontade de sair e comer**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Enquanto isso a Hinata, Kiba e Shino treinam com Kurenai.**

**Hinata: Fala baixinho Kiba vem cá.**

**Kiba: ta chega perto da Hinata O que é?**

**Hinata: er... começa a gaguejar fa... Fala para o na... Naru... Naruto que gos...to dele? tocando com o dedo indicador direito no esquerdo**

**Kiba: Ta bom!**

**Acaba o treinamento dos times, onde Sakura encontra-se com Hinata e Kiba chama Naruto.**

**Hinata: Sakura vamos conversar na floresta?**

**Sakura: porque não aqui!**

**Hinata: por que lá ninguém escuta.**

**Sakura: Ta bom vamos!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Kiba: vê Naruto.**

**Leia o resto na próxima parte. **


	3. O encontro

O que é hentai

**O que é hentai? (parti 3)**

**Naruto é Kiba se encontram para um dialogo.**

**Naruto: Oi! Kiba. Pose de luta**

**Kiba: Não Naruto, eu não vim brigar.**

**Naruto: Então?**

**Kiba: Naruto você sabe que a Hinata gosta de você não sabe?**

**Naruto: Não, mais porque me disse?**

**Kiba: ¬.¬ ela pediu!**

**Naruto: É a Hinata e bonita não é?**

**Kiba: É sim, você tem sorte.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Enquanto isso Hinata e Sakura andam pela floresta também para um dialogo.**

**Hinata: Sakura, porque você odeia o Naruto?**

**Sakura: Não gosto dele porque ele é um BAKA.**

**Hinata: Ele e bonitinho e fofo batendo os dedos.**

**Sakura: Ele e um porre, bota na cabeça.**

**Naruto e Kiba se encontrão com Hinata é Sakura.**

**Hinata: Naruto por que quer bater no Kiba?**

**Naruto: Esqueci. chega perto da hinata.**

**Hinata: O que foi Naruto?vermelha.**

**Naruto: Poderia dar licença para eu ver a Sakura?**

**Hinata: O sim. decepcionada, sai da frente.**

**Naruto: Sakura quer ficar comigo?**

**Sakura: Da um tapa no Naruto. N ÃOOOO...**

**Naruto: Vira para o Kiba '¬.¬ seu baka você disse que estava com sorte! Eu te mato.com muita raiva.**

**Kiba: Haaaaaaa!**

**Naruto: Pega kiba pelo pescoço e estrangula-o. Morre! Desgraçado!**

**Kiba: Para Naruto.**

**Hinata: Viu! Como é fofo Sakura?**

**Sakura: Ele e um Baka mesmo. Vai embora.**

**Por um motivo que ninguém sabe dizer aparece InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: Puxa a tesaiga TESAIGA!**

**Naruto: Para de enforcar você ta na FIC ERRADA!**

**Kiba: Aproveita que Naruto parou corre para ficar do lado de Hinata.**

**InuYasha: E mesmoVai embora.**

**Naruto: Volta a estrangular o vento.**

**Kiba: To aqui!**

**Hinata: Tchau! Vai embora.**

**Kiba: Naruto, porque não ficou com a Hinata?**

**Naruto: Confuso e mesmo não é?**


End file.
